Miranda Leevald (Earth-616)
Mira, X-Stacy | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , , sex worker at the X-Ranch | Relatives = Unnamed Stepfather | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Warriors Headquarters, New York City; Streets of New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; X-Ranch, Nevada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 160 lbs (73 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = formerly Snakelike skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sex worker; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Casey; Tom Raney | First = Uncanny X-Men #399 | Death = | HistoryText = Stacy's early history remains unknown. With no job skills and no money to support herself, she had to take a route to survive: sex work. She used her mutant abilities for her benefit, first on the streets and later when she was scouted by Madame Drache of the X-Ranch. Soon the congregates and leaders of the mutant-hating Church of Humanity attacked the mutant brothel and burned it to the ground. The X-Men arrived and rescued her. Stacy joined the X-Men. Stacy soon had to confront the Church members who so eagerly sought her demise. During one of her first missions, Stacy was accidentally teleported by a member of the Church to the Church´s cathedral headquarters. The X-Men arrived and rescued her before any harm could be done by the Church and its leader the Supreme Pontiff. Instead of using her mutant pheromones to ply an illicit trade, she made practical use of them, allowing the X-Men to gain ground on those who would do harm. During her membership with the X-Men she tried to seduce members Archangel and Nightcrawler. After a few missions she left the X-Men. She left behind for Archangel a video of herself jumping rope naked. She lost her mutant powers due to M-Day and returned to the streets and sex work. Stacy was very afflicted with losing her powers. She was recruited into Night Thrasher's newest incarnation of New Warriors. Her skin condition was cleared up and she was given a suit with built-in tentacles, presumably made of steel or a harder metal. She was apparently killed during a confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Cape Killers. Vengeance However, she appeared again at a club with Sugar Kane and the Ultimate Nullifier, alive and apparently repowered. She was later seen partying in Doomstadt, just before the Young Masters' attack . Seeking Support Stacy X attended the first meeting of the Mindfulness of Mutant Appearances, a support group set up by Domino and Nightcrawler for mutants unable to pass as normal humans. After fellow attendee Briquette took issue with the normal-looking Stacy X's presence, Stacy X revealed that her previous appearance as repowered was really her using makeup to imitate her former scaly appearance and that she had been seeking a reason to live since the loss of her powers, hoping that this group would be just that. Briquette apparently reconciled with and embraced Stacy X as the meeting closed. | Powers = None, Stacy X is a depowered mutant. | Abilities = Stacy was an expert fighter, able to challenge even Wolverine, and defeat him while laughing. However, this skill appears to be learned and not mutant in nature. | Strength = Average Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = While a member of the New Warriors, Miranda's costume was equipped with enhanced technology, including coils of an unknown material, Web-Shooters, Frog Springs, and the Slyde suit, rendering her virtually untouchable. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Stacy X was believed to have been a character in the third X-Men movie, X-Men: The Last Stand, being played by Omarah Mota. Awhile before it was released, however, it was revealed that Mota was actually playing the character Arclight. *She was originally called X-Stacy, as she could use her pheromone powers to induce bliss, but after repeated error, she became known as Stacy-X. | Links = * [http://www.freewebs.com/xmencentralcerebro/stacyx.htm Stacy X at X-Men Central Cerebro] * [http://www.mutanthigh.com/xstacy.html X-Men Character Bios: Stacy X (at Mutant High)] }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Pheromones Category:Healers Category:Reptilian Form Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Scaly Skin Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:Rems Category:M-Day Depowered